


My Reality Is Just Different From Yours

by RosieIce



Series: We’re All A Little Mad Here [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hypnotism, Jervis is excited to be a father, Miscarriage, Platonic Life Partners, Pregnancy, Recovered Memories, Scarecrow takes his duty as godfather VERY seriously, Season 5 background, Sibling Incest, Wedding, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieIce/pseuds/RosieIce
Summary: Alice Tetch, sibling to the Mad Hatter, has thoughts a sister should never have.*Bonus chapter added May 12th





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking forward to next week’s episode of Gotham. Jervis Tetch returns at last. This is what I have been waiting for since the season started.
> 
> Note: I do not own any of the Gotham characters

“It’s positive.”

“What was that?”

Alice looks up at her brother and beams. She holds up a pregnancy test with a positive result.

“We’re having a child!!!”

Jervis took a moment to register the result is indeed positive. They nearly lost hope after many, many failures. Alice squealed as he lifted her up and swung them around. Tears of joy slid down his cheeks as his dream of starting a family has finally become reality.

“A child! A child! At last. We need to tell Crane, he’s about to become a godfather.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to mention that the Archive warning about rape/non-con refers to Alice ending up pregnant while she is considered brainwashed


	2. A Grin Without A Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) this chapter takes place between No Man’s Land and Ace Chemicals
> 
> 2) Alice is in the first trimester of pregnancy

Jervis Tetch and his good friend, Jonathon Crane, were out collecting supplies they were in desperate need of. Some items were hard to come by since the bridges were blown. At the top of the list were weapons, food, bandages, and some items to aid in Alice’s pregnancy. 

“You are aware,” mentioned Tetch, “the only place left with the medications we need is in the Green Zone. If Jim hears about Alice being alive, let alone pregnant with my child...” Jervis looks down with worry on his face. “My dear Mr. Crane, I don’t know if I could survive losing her again.” 

“Tetch, I’ve sworn to protect all three of you. It still confuses me that you had to ask for my permission to stay with me,” he said while shaking his head. “My duty as friend and godfather goes beyond room and board. Besides, I can handle James Gordon. My followers and I have a plan to tackle the Green Zone tonight. I insist you stay behind and take care of Alice. I fear she isn’t eating enough.”

At that moment, Jervis looked across the street and saw that his sister’s favorite ice cream shop is still in business. “Oh, most excellent. Alice would be delighted with a malt.” Before he can cross the road, Crane spoke up.

“Shake.”

“Excuse me?”

“You ought to buy her a shake, Tetch. Alice developed an aversion to anything with malt in it. Keep up with the cravings and aversions; they seem to change every week.”

“How are you aware of this and I’m not?”

“I pay attention.”

“Hmm. Is there anything else I need to be aware of?”

“Yes, change your shampoo.”

“Excuse me? What’s wrong with my shampoo?”

“It has guava in it.”

“Oh, did Alice develop an aversion to that too?”

“No. I’m allergic to guava.”

A look of disbelief and utter confusion flew across Jervis’ face as his friend walks away. “How did I not know _that_?”

“You didn’t ask,” his friend said, without turning around.

It was later, in the evening, when Scarecrow fulfilled his promise. He brought back the medicine Alice needed, along with miscellaneous stuff for his loyal followers. Alice hugged her friend, happy he survived a confrontation with James Gordon. Crane hugged her back and asked for the status of his godchild.

“They have a long way to go still, but so far, so good.” This satisfied Jonathon, who proceeded to distribute the stolen items among his followers.

* * *

“How about a shave to go with it?,” asked Alice. She was in the middle of trimming her brother’s long hair. He looked up at her. “Would it please you, sister dear?”

“Perhaps. I’m not the biggest fan of scruffy kisses.”

“Then have at it.”

As she trimmed and shaved, Alice hummed a tune he hadn’t heard in a very long time.

“Is that mother’s lullaby?,” asked Jervis. His sister stopped humming and smiled sweetly.

“Yes, I suppose so. I wasn’t aware I was humming.”

“You should sing that to the little one when they arrive.”

“What do you hope it would be? Boy or girl?”

“I’m not interested in their sex. What I am hoping to see is a combination of us in them. My eyes with your hair color, or vice versa. Your smile or my nose…one of our blood types.”

“Blood types?”

“Would they make monsters with a tiny cut? Would they not? Or perhaps, no specialties at all.”

Alice took a moment to think. She put down the scissors and sat down next to her brother. “Jervis, no matter who arrives, they will be loved. So what if they can induce craziness? They will be ours. And I cannot wait to meet them.” She reached for his hands and held them tight.

Jervis Tetch couldn’t hold back his smile. Alice resumed her task and, unaware of it, went back to humming her mother’s lullaby.

Once his sister finished trimming his hair and beard, Jervis gently pulled Alice in front of him and reached for her stomach. He caressed the skin, still searching for a sign of life.

“How are we feeling today?”

“Nauseous and tired.”

“Crane brought back anti-nausea pills for the morning sickness. Have you been eating the foods I recommended?”

“Yes, Jervis. You don’t have to ask me twice a day. What, do you want me to journal what I eat every day?”

“It would help,” he said in all seriousness.

“I meant that as a joke.”

“Sister, look outside. Gotham is in shambles. Food is hard to come by; prenatal vitamins are next to impossible to find. I worry something could happen if we miss something.”

“My love, that’s common for expecting couples in any city. Nothing bad will happen to us, and if something does, Crane will protect us.”

“How are your nightmares?” Alice stiffened and looked into her brother’s eyes.

“What nightmares?”

Jervis gave her a knowing look. “Over the past two weeks, you’ve cried or lashed out in your sleep. I figured it was a recurring nightmare. Is something troubling you?”

“I didn’t realize that was happening. I suppose my dreams have warped into something twisted, but by morning, I forget. It’s funny...for the past two weeks, when I wake up and see you, for a split second, I am utterly terrified of you. Just for a moment. Then reality returns and I am back to normal.”

“Why would you fear me?,” Jervis asked with a chuckle.

“I don’t know. I had horrible nightmares when you were in Arkham. Dreams that shook my core, made me vomit. Dreams of you, except you were a monster who did unspeakable acts to me. Thank goodness they stopped when we were reunited after the breakout.” With that, she busied herself with the cleanup.

Jervis’ happy expression morphed into pained concern. Concern for a sister who seems to recovering from her amnesia, when he did his best to keep her from remembering the truth. He heavily considers hypnotizing her dreams away.

* * *

Later that day, Jonathon, Alice, and Jervis were enjoying a meager meal. That’s when they heard a knock at the door. It seemed the Scarecrow wasn’t expecting company or messages, as he immediately gestured his friends to stay quiet and out of sight. He stalked to the door and slowly opened it to reveal a grinning Jeremiah. “Greetings,” the guest purred, still grinning.

“You are not welcome here, Valeska.” 

“Relax, I come in peace.”

Crane reached for his scythe, which was resting by the entryway.

“Bah-bah-bah,” Jeremiah interjected. “I won’t be long. I only wish to know the current whereabouts of your colleague, Mr. Tetch. If my memory serves me correct, the two of you were Jerome’s co-dragons. Thick as thieves. I know you know where he is. No one else seems to know where to find Jervis, or that sister of his.”

The mention of Alice sparked something in Crane’s eyes. “Ah, there it is,” whispered Valeska. “You do know something. If you would be so kind as to-”

“Leave.”

“I’m only asking-“

“You won’t be asking much longer when I introduce you to my fear gas.”

Jeremiah held his hands up. “Fine. I need Tetch’s hypnosis skills. Ok? I’m willing to make a bargain. A rumor has reached my ears that Jervis needs something. I get him what he needs in exchange for helping me with something.”

“Lies.”

“If you don’t believe me, THEN PERHAPS YOUR FRIEND TETCH WOULD.” Valeska raised his voice hoping to reach the ears of Jervis, undoubtfully hidden nearby.

“Alice,” Jervis whispered, “stay here.” He stood up from their hiding spot and walked to the doorway.

“Ah, there he is.”

“You know what I need? You can deliver it?”

Jeremiah took a moment to answer. “Yes, as long as you help me. I’m in need of your abilities. By the way, I also came by to thank your sister for her gift.” With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar-looking vial. “Even when it is nothing but flakes of dried blood, your sister can still create a work of art. Just ask my associate Ecco. You remember her.”

Jervis Tetch didn’t have to ask what Jeremiah implied. He made eye contact with Crane, shared a silent conversation, and invited their guest inside. Alice came out of hiding as soon as Jeremiah entered. The rest of the night was spent discussing Jeremiah’s plan and how soon Jervis will get his end of the bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) the part about Scarecrow’s allergy to guava was made up for this story
> 
> 2) the vial with Alice’s blood was last mentioned in chapter 8 of What A Strange World We Live In
> 
> 3) apologies for Jeremiah. It was surprisingly difficult to determine how he would act in comparison/contrast to Jerome. I did my best here.


	3. Ace Chemicals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This week’s episode of Gotham, despite the lack of Jervis Tetch, gave me a lot to think about. My storyline had to be rewritten several times to fit the show’s timeline. 
> 
> 2) I would appreciate comments. It’s nice to know what I am doing right or what needs to be worked on.

Jervis Tetch hasn’t been to Wayne Manor before this moment. When he walked through the tunnel into the mansion, it was exactly what he expected. Rooms barely, if ever, used, a cozy kitchen, a beautiful library, and a butler. 

Alfred was gagged and tied up, half-sitting, half-lying on the sofa. Jervis also noted a man and woman nearby; Valeska did mention finding a couple to pose as Bruce’s parents. He had to admit, Jeremiah Valeska was as crafty in his plans as his brother, Jerome.

“Tetch, if you would,” requested the pale-faced young man. Jervis pulled out his trusty pocket watch and started the trance on the butler. “When you awaken, the Wayne murder will be but a dream. Lock sense away, see the world with a beam. Now, awake.”

Alfred jerked up, looked around, and seemed to recognize the couple. “Oh, Master Wayne, I must have fallen asleep. My sincerest apologies.” He looked around. “Is young Bruce outside in the garden?”

Jeremiah looked pleased. “Do the parents next.” Once they were hypnotized into thinking they were somebody else, and to capture Bruce’s attention, Jeremiah escorted Jervis back through the tunnel. “Tetch, my usual workers at the plant aren’t what they used to be. Find some extra muscle and put them to work at Ace Chemicals. I’ll send Ecco over make sure nothing goes wrong while I’m away.” Jervis nods in approval as they continue to walk down the tunnel, which seemed to be endless.

As Jervis made his way to the chemical plant, he made a quick call to Alice informing her where he was. She mentioned something about Crane fighting off rivals, so she’ll take care of supplies later in the day. He reminds her to stay close to Scarecrow’s territory.

* * *

From his vantage point, Tetch can clearly see James Gordon and Lee Thompkins enter the factory, without being seen himself. Jim tries to question a worker, but his response was the trance: “Tick tock, the chemical stock, shall give our Gotham an aftershock.”

“They’ve been hypnotized.” “Tetch.”

Ah, weren’t they quick to figure things out. Jervis claps his hands as he walks down the platform into their view. He takes a moment to savor this scene.

“My, my, what a thrill. Jim Gordon…and the woman he told me to kill.” He mockingly gasps. “Brings back memories. That tea party, so long ago. But now, to order these men to attack my foe!” The workers obey their demand and begin attacking Gordon and Lee. Jervis sings out, “All for one, and one for all! Ain’t this a grand old ball!”

“Yoo-hoo!” Ecco shows up on roller skates from behind James and hits him in the face with what looks to be a pipe.

“Jim!,” Lee shrieks. A worker captures her. Ecco continues to hit Gordon. “Ain’t this… some…game!”

* * *

Jervis keeps a good watch on the captives, even though they are tied up, as the workers complete their task and head out. Gordon speaks up just as Ecco enters the scene.

“If you’re here,” he says to the crazed woman, “Jeremiah must still be alive.”

Ecco replies, “And if you’re here, I’m guessing you found our test subjects, all boiled and bubbled.” She giggles.

“What’s he planning?”

“Shh. It’s a surprise, don’t you know? A real killer.”

Jervis steps in. “Shall I hypnotize our friends here, and have them slit each other’s necks?” He smiles as he speaks.

Ecco laughs. “Nix. Better check with the boss. He might have other ideas.” She turns around and takes out a walkie-talkie. Jervis turns around with her to hear the other end. Jeremiah answers and demands a status on the toxins. While Ecco discusses the situation with Valeska, Gordon speaks up.

“Hey, Tetch.” Jervis turns around to face Jim. “You know, it’s funny. I never figured you for Jeremiah’s errand boy.”

“Oh, Captain. No errands do I run. This is simply a way for me to have some fun.” Tetch smiles at the end of that last sentence, but it quickly turns upside down at Lee’s scoff. Gordon continues to talk.

“You know whatever Jeremiah promised you, he’s never gonna deliver.”

“Oh, no? Then why did he give my heart’s desire as reward? Unlike you, Jim, Jeremiah keeps his word.”

The Doc laughs at this. “Tell yourself that. What are you when you would take away your games and your rhymes? Nothing but a second-rater with a really silly hat.”

“Shut up,” is all he can think to say when Ecco leans over and whispers into his ear. “The boss has a change in plans. How do you feel about hypnotizing our captives into thinking they’re the parents instead?” She pulls back with a laugh. Jervis loves the idea.

“Beautiful. Beautiful.” He looks over to the hostages. “Lee Thompkins, you do intrigue me so. First, you were a doctor, then the Narrows queen. Beautiful coronation, if I may say. Tell me, please do,” he pulls out his watch, “are you running from your past when you become someone new?” He holds the watch in front of the two and proceeds with a trance.

After his work is done, Ecco hands Tetch the walkie-talkie. “Boss has questions for you.” He reaches for the device and puts it to his ear. 

“Valeska?”

“Did you remember the bit about the necklace?”

“Yes.”

“Good, good. Say, why did the butler think a bomb was Italian meringue?”

“He saw what he wanted to see. In his mind, there would be no reason why a bomb would take place in the happy days.”

“Ah, that would explain things. You’re free to go now; your work is done.”

“It has been fun, Jeremiah. And my gift is perfect, thank you.”

It was that moment when Jervis’ phone went off. He hands the walkie-talkie back to the deranged blond and answers the call.

“Alice is missing.” It was Crane on the other line.

“My sister is fine. She’s out gathering supplies.”

“No. She would have been back hours ago. I sent out a scout and they only just came back with information. The last place anyone has seen her was this morning, between our territory and the Siren’s. After that, nothing.”

Jervis hangs up without uttering a response. He leaves the hostages with Ecco and sprints back home. After hypnotizing everyone in the vicinity in the hopes of finding his sister, he came up empty-handed. He’s lost her again.

“ _ **Alice!!!**_ ” Jervis wailed in anguish. Scarecrow’s hideout was left in a state of chaos. Walls with holes punched into them, chairs either turned over or in pieces, china smashed, papers flown across the room. Nothing was spared, except for the pocket watches Alice gifted to him, and the wedding rings he hid in his pocket. Jervis Tetch eventually reached a breaking point; he fell onto the floor and curled up tight. The heartbreak made his tears feel like something akin to acid-rain.

* * *

Harvey shows up looking gob smacked. “Jim, you’re never gonna believe this.”

“Jeremiah survives to fight another day?”

“Barbara just called. She said _Alice Tetch_ was caught trying to steal food in her territory.” Gordon stands still for a long time, speechless and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) In my mind, I had Gordon run into Alice at a hospital. It didn’t fit my storyline, so it had to be rewritten. In the next chapter, Alice will meet with Gordon and Thompkins.
> 
> 2) the next few chapters won’t be based on specific episodes


	4. It Is Better To Be Feared Than Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I don’t know the questions to determine why someone vomits. If you do know, please tell me. I’d like to keep my stories as accurate as possible
> 
> 2) Here’s a tiny test for my readers: can you spot the reference to the episode Follow the White Rabbit? Caution: it is subtle

After a lot of prompting from Crane, Jervis eventually crawled out of his bed, took a shower, and changed into clean clothes. Jonathon didn’t know how to cure a broken heart, but he did know it wouldn’t be solved by lying in bed all day long.

“You know we won’t find Alice if we stay here and do nothing. Someone’s bound to know where she is.”

Jervis remains uncharacteristically quiet. His head is bowed down, his hair still wet from the shower. Even though his hair is curtaining his face, the man’s sunken appearance is still evident behind the dark locks.

“Tetch… Jervis, please, talk to me.”

“What’s there to talk about? I’ve nothing but doubt.” Tetch keeps his head down, looking to the ground as he speaks.

“We’ll find her, my friend.”

“Missing is my poor baby. Dead is my sister, maybe.”

“Don’t think that. Alice could be alive. I promise you, once we find her, nothing will get in our way of bringing her back home.” His best friend remains silent. “I fear we need a distraction.” Jonathon looks around, but all he sees is the chaos Jervis left behind. Crane’s focus then lands on a small, unfamiliar bag nearby. “What’s in the pouch?”

Tetch looks in the direction of the small sac. “Pieces of true art. A gift for my heart.”

Scarecrow reaches for the object. “May I?” Jervis’ reply is a mere shrug. Jonathon carefully loosens the bag and flips it upside down. Two rings land on his gloved hand.

“Are those…wedding rings?”

Jervis nods as a fresh river of tears run down his cheeks. “Officiator and witness, I was going to ask of you. When it comes to friends for that occasion, I have very few.”

Scarecrow looks to his friend in utter surprise. “That…I never-,” he clears his throat. “I would be honored.” He reaches for his friend’s hand and squeezes it. Jervis squeezes back and forms a weak smile. “Let’s leave this sorrow for now and continue the search, okay Tetch?” Without waiting for a response, Crane very gently helps his friend up from the chair and out the door.

* * *

Alice found herself in a familiar setting. Back in the GCPD interrogation room, her hands bound to a table thanks to handcuffs. Jim enters the room and sits across from her.

“Hello Alice. Barbara figured it was you when the thief panicked about poisoning everyone when a knife was pressed to their neck.”

“Release me now.”

“Not yet. I have some questions. First off, how are you alive?”

“I don’t know. The memories of my death and revival are hazy.”

“How long has it been since your return?”

“A while.”

“Define ‘a while’.”

“I was here since my brother broke out of Arkham along with Crane and Valeska.”

“Then explain why you didn’t escape onto the mainland long ago.”

“I wanted to find my brother.”

“Why? I thought you wanted to run away from him.”

Alice looks up in confusion. “No,” she said. “Why would you think I’d want to run away from my brother? I want to be _with_ him.”

Gordon is beginning to question her memories. “Do you remember when I first brought you here?”

Her eyes narrow in anger. “I remember you handcuffed me after I saved your life! You then accused my brother of controlling me! Thankfully he came to rescue me when he did.”

“He kidnapped you.”

“No. I went with him willingly.” James shakes his head no. “Yes, I did,” she insisted.

“Alice, someone tampered with your memories. And I have a good idea who.”

She looks away in disgust. No other reply comes from her.

“Okay. Then answer this, why did you save me instead of going after your brother?”

Alice doesn’t answer. She crosses her arms out of stubbornness.

“If you wanted to be with your brother so badly, why save me from falling off the ledge? And your brother, why would he leave you behind?”

After a moment to ponder the question, her reply is an unsure “I don’t know.”

“After you left the GCPD, do you remember when your brother took your blood? Wouldn’t you have given it to him voluntarily?”

She looks more and more conflicted. “Of course I would, but he-“

“Did your brother mention the time he stole your cold, dead body, thawed it, then removed your blood?”

This time, Alice glares at him. “He wouldn’t do that!” she yells. “Not to me.”

“Yes, he did. He attempted to poison the heads of Gotham using your blood. Ask anyone, they will confirm what I say.”

“He didn’t, no,” she says softly while shaking her head.

“Right before you died, he tried to take you away and you refused. You didn’t want to go with him. Why?”

“I had to escape. I wouldn’t let him control me again- wait, no, that’s not right…” She starts to tug at the handcuffs that bound her to the table as an eerie feeling comes over her.

“Perhaps your own words may help you remember.” Jim pulls out a file that included a script of what was said the last time Alice was in the GCPD. “‘Jervis kept me a prisoner most of my life, and when I finally managed to escape, I ran as far away from him as I could.’ ‘I won’t go back to him. Not ever.’”

The sister reaches for the file and scans it. It had a detailed description of her life, the script of her interrogation, the event of her death, and even what her brother did afterwards. The content brings forgotten memories to the surface. It was as if a light was turned on and revealed the darkest corners of her mind.

“You know some part of you already remembers. Don’t you?”

Alice swam through her memories and remembered. She awoke with two sets of memories. Each set seemed as real as the other. Now she knows which one was true all along.

“The nightmares wouldn’t stop. I didn’t want to see him as the horror I dreamt of, but the nightmares just wouldn’t stop. When I was revived, I woke up with two sets of memories and the people who brought me back told me to believe the one that was a lie.” Realization crosses her face. “Oh my god, what have I done? In bed with- my brother.” Something churns in her stomach, which she brushes aside as nerves associated with recovering from her amnesia.

“Who revived you?”

“I don’t know. I...I never figured out who they were; they didn’t tell me anything. They asked me questions, told me which memories to believe, and then they gave me an address.”

She looks up at him. “I went to the location and there he was. Jervis, in a warehouse, bleeding from his neck. I made sure his injuries were tended to, then we started a new life here.”

Jim remembers what led to Jervis bleeding in that warehouse. Right when he’s about to share his part as to why Jervis was there, Alice continues talking. “Captain Gordon, what would you do in my situation?”

“What do you mean?”

“What would you do if you were given two sets of memories? One set would be of a happy life, built on lies, but you live with the one person who understands you, to be with the love of your life, to be free of looking over your shoulders. The other set would be a never-ending nightmare where you are never free of the person who ruined your life, to be all alone, never stopping to rest, to fear being discovered. Would you believe the nightmare that is truth, or the beautiful dream that is a lie?”

James thinks about it and replies “I would go with the truth.”

“I think I-“

Alice instantly realizes the sick feeling in her stomach isn’t just nerves. “Oh no.” Gordon picks up on her concern. “Alice?” She doesn’t respond. Instead, she empties her stomach onto the floor. “Jesus!” He yanks the door open. “Someone get medical down here, now!”

* * *

Alice wasn’t entirely surprised to see the Doc again. She wonders if Lee Thompkins remembers her from the Narrows.

“Hello again, Miss Tetch.”

“Miss Thompkins.” Lee pulls out her equipment and starts the procedure, so it seems the Doc either doesn’t remember or doesn’t care. “It must be exciting, being back from the dead.”

“Not as exciting as what’s happened to Gotham.”

“Were you here when Jeremiah blew up the bridges?”

“Yes. Before that even. I was there when his twin, Jerome, pulled that stunt with the blimp.”

“Sounds like you’ve been around for a while. Now, do you have any known allergies?”

“No. Nor have I eaten anything questionable. I’ve stuck to a strict diet lately.”

“Any migraines?”

“Several headaches. No migraines.”

“Have you felt nauseous before this?”

“Yes, it’s been getting worse these past two months.” The Doc slowly lifts her head from measuring Alice’s heartbeat. She takes a closer look at the woman before her.

“Alice…are you pregnant?”

The sister Tetch lowers her head and blushes.

“Oh, my god,” Lee exclaims under her breath. “Do you know who the father is?”

The reply was a nod of the head, but no verbal response.

“Is…is it Jervis?”

Alice looks away as she eventually nods her head again. “It’s been almost three months. He was so happy when we found out.”

Thompkins gathers her supplies, tells Alice she’ll return, then races out the door to inform Gordon. Alice absentmindedly rubs her still-flat belly. “Don’t worry,” she whispers to fetus. “I still want to keep you.”

* * *

“What do we do now, Jim? That poor woman is carrying that lunatic’s child. Her _brother’s_ child! Do you know how sick and twisted that is?!”

“I know, Harvey.” James paces the room as he considered their options. “We can’t send her back to Jervis.”

“We can’t keep her here,” added Bullock. “Her brother will just rush back in like last time.”

“We can protect her and the child. She can receive proper treatment here.”

“Jim, you heard what she said,” Harvey said while pointing in the direction of the interrogation room. “She’s lost her mind. You know she’s gonna see this as imprisonment.”

“Yeah, but she’s considerably safer here than with Jervis out in the Dark Zone.”

The two of them spent the rest of the night discussing what to do with Alice Tetch. In the end, it was decided that she should spend the remainder of her pregnancy with them, perhaps longer. Harvey was right though, Alice will come to consider herself as a prisoner in the Green Zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the links to the wedding rings. I wanted them to reflect the personality/ characters of Jervis and Alice Tetch 
> 
> https://www.fascinatingdiamonds.com/jewelry/round-cut-diamond-halo-ring-with-ice-blue-topaz-in-18k-white-gold/entwined-halo-diamond-ring/1559p5m1852s10c
> 
> https://uniquetitaniumweddingrings.com/geti-titanium/geti-2226-checkers-titanium-wedding-ring?gclid=EAIaIQobChMI-tSzrNnk3wIVApppCh03vQnHEAQYAiABEgL0P_D_BwE


	5. Either it Brings Tears to Your Eyes or it Doesn’t

A month has passed since Alice recovered her true memories thanks to James Gordon. At the moment, Lee is currently giving her an ultrasound to take a look at the baby.

“What do you see?” The sister Tetch was curious. This will be her first time seeing the tiny being inside of her. 

“Your child. Take a look.” Alice turns her head and sees a blob on the screen that vaguely resembles a baby. “That’s them?”

“Yes. Do you want to know the sex?”

“Really? You can tell this early?”

“Yep.”

“Please, tell me.”

Thompkins analyzes the screen before smiling serenely at the soon-to-be mother.

“You’re expecting a boy.”

“A boy?” A joyful grin spread across Alice’s face. “I’ve always wanted a son.”

“Do you have a name picked out?”

“Jervis and I haven’t settled on one yet, but I’m a fan of Sam.”

“Sam?”

“It’s a good name for either a boy or girl.”

“Sam, it is.” The Doc jotted something down on a pad, perhaps the sex and the chosen name for the baby. Over the next hour and a half, vitals were measured and her blood was drawn VERY carefully. There was one thing Alice came to notice: Leslie looked like she was begging to ask something, yet she kept quiet out of professionalism.

“I can see there’s something on your mind.”

“It’s nothing, only… It’s just, I’m surprised you’ve carried your child this long.”

“Why? Because the child is the product of incest?”

“Well that, and because of your blood.”

“My blood? You mean its poison?”

“Yes. Alice, I don’t know if Sam will survive into full term. I’ve never seen a case like yours before, but as your doctor, I have to tell you a miscarriage is a very strong possibility.”

“You don’t know that. I was born without problems. Maybe Sam will too.”

“I’m only saying you need to prepare for anything and everything."

“Are you serious?,” asked a new voice.

Alice and Thompkins turn around to find an upset Barbara Kean.

“I went outside my comfort zone and POLITELY asked you to be my OB and you wouldn’t agree. And here we have a little thief who is having an inbred baby with her brother- _disgusting_ ,” she says pointedly to Alice before glaring back at the Doc, “and you jump at the opportunity to help her.” She pauses for her words to sink in. “So, WHAT THE HELL?!” She raises her arms in confusion and frustration. Lee doesn’t seem bothered by the intrusion. “You know I agreed, Barbara. Now please leave, you’re interrupting us.”

“Oh really? Well, forgive me for intruding,” Kean said in a sarcastic manner. She looks over at Tetch for a long moment before sincerely asking Alice about her nausea. 

Alice was somewhat surprised to be noticed by Barbara. “Um, it’s okay. It’s the headaches that give me trouble.” Barb is silent and continues to stare. “You know,” she finally says, “if she thinks you’re gonna have a miscarriage, I’d listen to her.” The crazy blond turns her attention to Thompkins. “After all, she should know. She went through a miscarriage herself.” Kean pauses for a moment. “While the father was in prison.” With that, Barbara turns around and walks away with her head held high.

Alice looks to Leslie. “Is that true?” Lee nods in confirmation. The sister Tetch replies, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” the Doc says even though the memory is clearly still emotional for her. “It’s in the past. We’re done here, so how about we get you cleaned up, ok?” Alice smiles and nods. Soon as she is redressed, the lights in the precinct unexpectedly went out. Alice and Lee look upwards, both wondering what’s going on.

* * *

It took Jervis and Scarecrow almost an entire month to locate Alice and then to come up with a plan to rescue her. As Crane was able to sneak into the GCPD before, he took charge of the operation. He’ll cause a distraction, with some help from his followers, while Tetch searches for his sister.

That’s why Jervis waited until the blackout occurred to come out of his hiding spot and go from room to room in the precinct. He tranced any witnesses to forget him. The confidence in this rescue plan is shown in the calm, confident state he is in. The next door he opened revealed two confused women with very familiar faces. “Hello, sis,” he said. His sister’s face couldn’t decide on one expression: relief, fear, confusion, and anger. Jervis’ attention rested on the other woman, Leslie Thompkins.

He pulls out his watch and starts the trance. “Keep your eyes closed, be still as a statue. Wait for an hour, for someone to wake you.” The Doc slumps down onto the exam table, fast asleep.

The brother Tetch returns his focus to Alice. She fidgets, not knowing what to do. He walks up and holds out his hand to her. “We don’t have much time. Let’s go.” Alice doesn’t move. He reaches his hand out to her again. “Alice, now.” Still no movement from his sister.

Jervis groans in frustration and looks deep into her eyes, about to start another trance. “Close your eyes and enter a deep sleep. It’s time for bed, so count the sheep.” Alice’s body goes limp and he catches her before she could fall to the floor. He carries her bridal-style out of the room and finds himself face-to-face with Jim’s gun. “Put her down, Tetch,” barked the angry cop.

“Why, Captain Gordon, long time no see,” he chuckles.

“Put her down or I will shoot you.”

Jervis tries to adjust his hold on his sister, but can’t reach his trustee pocket watch, so he keeps talking. “I don’t think so, James. She needs me.” He tilts his head to the side with curiosity in his eyes. “Did she tell you she’s pregnant? She’s having my baby. Isn’t that wonderful?” Tetch smiles down at his unconscious sister.

“I don’t think she had much choice in that matter. She’s in my protection now, she and the child.”

Jervis’ smile disappears, and he looks back up at the cop. “No,” he shakes his head once. “A father would do anything to protect his family. You should know. You’re going to be a father too. What _wouldn’t_ you do for the safety of the mother and child?” Gordon’s eyes soften and he unknowingly starts to lower his gun. 

That was all the opportunity the Scarecrow needed to knock the butt of his scythe down hard on the captain’s head. Jim went down like a puppet whose strings were all cut at once.

Tetch looks down at the fallen cop, then back up to his friend. “Excellent timing dear friend, as always. Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

Alice woke up, back in Crane’s hideout, in the bed she shared with her brother. She listened closely, but didn’t hear anyone moving about. Relieved, she took a deep breath and started to ponder her situation.

She remembers wanting to be free of Jervis’ control. She also remembers him as a comfort in her life. She sought his help even when she wasn’t hypnotized because she knew he would do anything for her. When she returned to Jervis after her revival, he went back to controlling her. However, if she ran away now, she’d have two issues. First, there is nowhere for her to go since the bridges were destroyed. Second, her brother would turn back into the monster she remembers and would stop at nothing to get her back.

On the one hand, she could attempt to keep her recovered memories a secret and stay with Jervis, at the cost of her supposed freedom and probably her sanity. It would be a chore to keep her disgust at bay. On the other hand, she could escape, likely end up being discovered, and most definitely be held against her will. Neither scenario will have her enjoy the sense of freedom.

Another thing she ponders is her love for Jervis. Growing up, her love for her brother was familial, not romantic. He took care of that through many years of manipulation and hypnosis. After Hugo Strange got to her, her love for Jervis dissolved into disgust and fear. Then after her revival, she believed herself to be in love with her brother once again, but it was different somehow. Through a mix of hypnotism, manipulation, and possible brain-washing, she felt a confusing love for her brother. Now, after curing her amnesia, she doesn’t know what she feels. The memories have overlapped along with the emotions. Alice doesn’t know anything anymore.

A knock at the door brought her back to the present. It opened and in came Jervis. Upon seeing her awake and out of bed, he let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh good, you’re up. I was worried you’d be- is something wrong?” Alice was staring at him like he was a strange intruder who nonchalantly made himself in her home.

“Sis?”

She makes the split-second decision to pretend she hasn’t recovered from her amnesia. “Oh, uh, nothing. Umm…yeah, I’m ok. We both are.”

“Thank goodness. After you went missing, I sort of went out of control. It took weeks to patch the holes in the walls.” He said this while laughing nervously. He was ashamed of his actions, if he were completely honest with himself. Tetch stared into his sister’s eyes as he became more serious. “You scared me. You promised you wouldn’t leave me again.”

“I know. I thought I was still in Scarecrow’s territory, but I was wrong. You know I wouldn’t go so far on purpose.”

“Yes, I think I know.” He let out another sigh of relief. “I’m so glad you’re back. I love you too much to be without you, Alice.”

Alice’s attitude changes a little bit with the trigger phrase. Jervis wasn’t aware of it; he was too focused on the tiny baby bump that formed since he last saw her.

“It’s a boy,” Alice confessed. He looks up at her in surprise.

“How do you know?”

“I had an ultrasound right before you showed up.”

“That’s wonderful! A son!” The look on Jervis’ face melted her heart. “We can settle on a name then.”

“How about Sam?”

After giving it some thought, her brother nodded in approval. “We also need a middle name. What do you think of William?”

“Sam William Tetch. I like the sound of that.”

“Do you think Jonathon will like the name we chose?”

“He doesn’t care about the name so long as he remains the godfather. Speaking of Jonathon, he’ll want to know you’re up and moving. Come on.”

* * *

Leslie’s concern about a miscarriage ended up coming true. Alice eventually lost the child shortly after her return to the Dark Zone. Jervis spent the majority of that long day caring for a scared sister in pain and urging a desperate almost-godfather away from the scene.

Jonathon took the loss as badly as the siblings. He wanted to be a part of Jervis’ child’s life mainly because it was _Jervis’_ child, the man he would risk his life for.

The next day, Tetch worked hard on sterilizing the bathroom to prevent his friend from being infected. After he finished the clean-up, the only evidence of the event was a mason jar filled with a pink material, which was promptly discarded with care.

* * *

“Sir, Alice had a miscarriage.”

“Please tell me they saved some of the material.”

“We already recovered a mason jar full of the stuff. There is enough to proceed with plans.”

“Thank god. I really didn’t want to take blood from a living baby.”

“I thought we wanted them to have a child? That is the reason we revived Alice Tetch in the first place.”

“Yes and no. What we want is the genetic makeup of any offspring they had. It doesn’t have to be from a living baby. On to the next step of the plan.”

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I chose the name Sam after the actor who plays Gotham’s Mad Hatter, Benedict Samuel. As for the middle name, William, I wanted to honor DC Comic’s Mad Hatter co-creator Bill Finger
> 
> 2) the mason jar is a subtle reference to Destiny Calling/ Heavydirtysoul. Gordon needed Jervis’ blood and collected it in a mason jar


	6. Which Way You Ought to Go Depends on Where You Want to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below are the links to Youtube clips I watch when I need inspiration. They really helped me get an idea how Jervis and Alice, or Jervis and Jonathon, would feel around each other.
> 
> Jervis/Alice
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fh7KNNymmqg&list=PLjK2Qu0odseJsq937qkN8LcoEdhOsPKCn&index=47&t=0s
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6sFYwAM2-D8&list=PLjK2Qu0odseJsq937qkN8LcoEdhOsPKCn&index=46&t=1s
> 
>  
> 
> Jervis/Jonathon 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy-7ZilIjwY&list=PLjK2Qu0odseJsq937qkN8LcoEdhOsPKCn&index=6&t=0s

_Jervis gazed sorrowfully at the nursery they prepared. He ran his hand across the crib they found in an abandoned apartment, picturing his son peacefully asleep or looking up at him with their matching eyes. He wanted to be a father so badly. Alice told him the Doc’s concern about a miscarriage being very likely and why. It crushed his hopes of trying to have another baby, seeing as how their blood would prevent any child from a healthy birth._

_His sister was handling the loss as badly as he was. Her grief kept her bedridden and cut off from the world. As much as he was hurt by losing a child, the idea of a sad Alice hurt him even more. That’s why he finally decided to put an end to her sorrow. It was time to leave Gotham for greener pastures._

_He heard of various attempts to leave the island, but the one that stuck in his mind is the tunnel made by Jeremiah Valeska. So he returned to the fallen tunnel and figured a team of “volunteers” can clear away the debris with some time._

_Tetch returned to the hideout and shared his idea with Jonathon. The Scarecrow, astonishingly, offered a few of his followers. He knew which ones would volunteer so long as they were promised access to the mainland. It was the least he could do. As much as Jonathon didn’t want to leave Gotham, he understood why his friends did. And he didn’t want to get in their way._

* * *

Jervis arrived to check on the tunnel’s progress. “How are we?”

“Good news sir. We’re through.”

“Excellent.” He proceeds down the tunnel to inspect the work. The worker was right; he saw a clear opening where there was debris before. Progressing further in, he was delighted to find himself amongst the remains of Wayne Manor. He finally succeeded in reaching the main land once again.

“Sir?”

Tetch was reminded he wasn’t alone. He turns his head with a “hmm?”

“The other workers and I were wondering…”

“Ah, yes, you are free to go. As promised.”

The worker looks skeptical, yet hopeful. “Really?”

This doesn’t really surprise Jervis. “Would you rather stay on the island? Go.”

Without further prompting, the gleeful man races back into the tunnel to inform the others. The brother Tetch returns his attention on the fallen remains of the demolished manor. He kicks aside a burnt book. The first step in his plan is finished. Onto the next two steps: looking for the right location and finding a wedding boutique.

* * *

The wedding took place in a clearing in the woods that surrounded Wayne Manor. The bride was changing behind a rather large tree while her two favorite men waited for her.

“I was scared her answer would be no.”

“Tetch, you had nothing to fear,” said the Scarecrow. The officiator and sole witness surprised his friend again when he opted to remove his mask for the ceremony. Jervis couldn’t help noticing his diamond stud’s twin on Crane’s ear.

“I know, but I still had my doubts. Which is why I had to use the trigger phrase. I don’t think I could have handled a rejection. What do you think of the dress I picked out?”

“Lovely, but how did you know her measurements?”

“No time to explain. Here she comes.”

Both men straightened their backs as Alice stepped out from behind the tree. She floated towards them and stopped at her brother’s side.

“Are we ready?,” asked Jonathon. Both of the siblings nodded their heads. “Then let’s get started.” He pulled out a tattered book and opened to a page he had bookmarked. “I won’t pretend to be a pastor or a priest, whichever one usually officiates these things. What I will do is recognize the union my two best friends wish to have. Do you, Jervis, take Alice to be your one and only? To protect and to comfort, to share tears and hugs? To be your wife?”

Tetch beamed at his sister as he proudly declared “I do.”

“Do you, Alice, take Jervis to be your one and only? To protect and to comfort, to share tears and hugs? To be your husband?”

Alice smiled as she confidently stated “I do.”

Crane reached into his pocket and pulled out the two rings Jervis acquired. He helps Alice put the checkered ring on the groom’s finger, then helps his best friend put the blue topaz-accented diamond ring on the bride’s finger.

“I recognize these two to be bonded in spiritual matrimony. You may have your first kiss as husband and wife.”

Their kiss melted the Scarecrow’s heart.

* * *

Crane knew his friends planned on leaving after the wedding, but it was still difficult for him. He pulled Jervis aside while Alice left to change back into casual clothes.

“Tetch, I don’t want you to go. I know you said you’d leave after the ceremony, but-“

“It’s not forever, my dear, _dear_ Mr. Crane,” said Jervis as he rested his hands on Jonathon’s shoulders. “Alice and I will return once reunification is in effect. Our friendship is too strong, something I wouldn’t dare neglect. I swear upon my love for my sister, you and I will be together again.”

Scarecrow wanted to protest, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Looking down in defeat, he raised his arms for a parting hug. His friend embraced him and didn’t let go until Jonathon regrettably broke the hug. He silently watched his best friend return to his sister’s side. Crane could hear their voices as they walked away.

“I wanted our freedom to be your wedding gift. We have the world as our oyster. So, anywhere you want to go?”

Alice gave him a mysterious smile. “I may have a few ideas.”

* * *

Arm in arm, the Tetch siblings stroll through the carnival. Jervis looks down at Alice. “Do you remember Blanc?”

“That stuffed white rabbit from my childhood? Sure. You won it for me at a carnival similar to this one.”

“Let’s see if I’m still the champion at the dart game.”

Tetch ended up winning her another stuffed animal. Her delight was so powerful, Jervis couldn’t help lowering his head to kiss her on the cheek.

“I love you, Alice,” he whispered in her ear.

Alice’s demeaner doesn’t change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The diamond stud earring was last mentioned in chapter 8 of What a Strange World We Live In
> 
> 2) I don’t know what someone would say in a private, super small wedding. Plus, I didn’t want Crane to act like most officiators. I wanted this to be extremely personal and between close friends who don’t want to waste a lot of time.
> 
> 3) Here is a link to Alice’s wedding dress
> 
> https://m.azazie.com/products/azazie-claudette-wedding-dress?color=ivory


	7. Alternative Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two nights ago, an idea popped into my mind. What would my original character, Sam Tetch, son to the Tetch siblings, look like and behave if he survived and grew up? Since the idea wouldn’t leave me alone, I wrote this chapter as an alternate ending/epilogue.

They have been arguing for the past ten minutes. Sam Tetch was getting fed up with it. “I am not my father, commissioner Gordon.”

“No. You aren’t, but you _are_ your father’s son. That’s enough for me.”

Sam doesn’t groan in frustration or remark how he is also his mother’s son. Alice was someone Jim wanted to protect, once upon a time. Heck, even _he_ was briefly protected by Gordon, before he was even born. Now, his mother is out of the picture and his father isn’t of much help when it comes to the commissioner. All Sam wanted was to hang out with Barbara, Jim’s daughter. 

Keeping his composure, he took a breath and continued his argument. “I understand you and my father weren’t on good terms, but unlike Dad, I have no desire to control the people in my life, or anyone for that matter. I want Barbara to like me for me. If she doesn’t, then I promise you I will let it go. I shall respect your wishes. But your daughter is a remarkable person, sir. Please, may I have your permission to hang out with Barbara?”

Gordon looks down at the 11-year-old boy. Chocolate-brown eyes that matched his father’s, shoulder-length hair the same shade as Alice’s hair, except it was kept down. A quiet intelligence radiated from the child, as if he knew your dirty little secrets and made sure you were aware of it. The boy spoke and acted mature for his young age. Yet, he was raised by Jervis Tetch and Jonathon Crane, aka the Mad Hatter and the Scarecrow. 

“If Alice were around, I would consider saying yes, but I have to protect my daughter. My answer is no.”

Sam looked down in subtle disappointment. “Very well,” he replied. “I shall keep my distance from now on. Have an enjoyable day, Commissioner Gordon.” With a final nod, Sam departed out of the GCPD. Just like that.

* * *

Jervis pinched the bridge of his nose as he collapsed on the sofa in frustration. Without removing his hand or looking up, he asked his son, “Okay. I don’t understand. Tell me again why you went to James Gordon?”

“I wanted his permission to hang out with his daughter. She is the only person my age who seems to like me.”

“Then why not ask _her_?”

“I wanted his approval. I wouldn’t feel right if I was seen as a bad influence.”

“And why would you be a bad influence?”

Sam doesn’t respond. His answer hangs in the air.

“Gordon doesn’t want you around his daughter. Because you’re my son. That’s it, isn’t it?”

Sam looks away as he nods in confirmation. “All I want is a friend.”

Jervis finally looks up at his son. He holds his gaze as he sits up from his seat, walks over to his boy, and gently lays his hands on Sam’s shoulders. Jervis gets down on his knees as he tries to reach his son’s gaze at his eye level.

“Sam,” he says softly. His son looks into his identical eyes, wearing an upset expression. “Son, you are capable of making friends. This kind of thing takes an unknown amount of time. Remember: your uncle Crane and I are here for you. Always. Is there anything I can do to help right now?”

Sam shakes his head no.

“Well, if it helps, Crane will be stopping over soon with some pizza. Pepperoni and green pepper, your favorite.”

“...I miss mom. She’d know how I can make friends... Do you miss her, Dad?”

A deep sorrowful look crossed Jervis eyes before he could hide it. He looks down as he thinks of an answer. “More than you know, Sam. You’re right, she would know what to do. Tell you what” Jervis catches his son’s gaze, “let’s go to the arcade tomorrow. There should be kids your age, right?”

“I guess.”

“Perhaps you can make friends there. By the way, I asked Uncle Crane to keep you company tonight. Your dad has some...business to take care of.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dad, I already know about your crime sprees. I’m not stupid.”

Jervis was not expecting that. Letting out a sigh, he said “Son, I-“ 

“You promised!”

“It’s how I keep a roof over our heads. And I won’t hesitate to control your words if I find out you blabbed. Now,” Jervis said as he pulled out his pocket watch, “your uncle should be here any moment.” Then he fixed his entrancing eyes on his son as he subtly ordered: “be sure to forget your words should you blab to my opponent.”

Sam made an effort to appear hypnotized, as he has recently become immune to his father’s tricks. It took time, effort, too much secrecy, and a favor owed to the man who mentored him.

Jervis, appearing satisfied, left to check on his best friend. Sam made a bee-line for his room and locked the door. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number he promised to use for situations like this.

The line rang twice before someone on the other end seemed to pick it up. Sam didn’t bother waiting. “Tonight. Scarecrow will be with me. You were right, Dad has no idea. How much longer do you think he’ll remain oblivious?”

“As long as it takes,” replied a gravelly voice.

“You won’t kill him, will you? He’s still my dad.”

“I took a vow to never kill. Your father, on the other hand...”

“I just don’t want what happened to mom to happen to someone else.”

“It won’t. Remember your training, Sam. Remember, and you’ll be okay.” With that, the person hung up.

Sam Tetch lowered his phone and raised his gaze to the door. He tried to look through it, to his father. It’s time for Jervis to be brought to justice. No more manipulation or killing. No more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s more info on Sam Tetch:  
> 1) his blood is completely normal  
> 2) he resembles his mother, except for his eyes, which he got from Jervis  
> 3) Sam knows what Jervis is doing is wrong, and unlike his mother, he sought help to become immune to hypnosis  
> 4) he is home-schooled  
> 5) his alignment is somewhere between good and neutral


End file.
